club penguin-epf vs herbert
by Lhasaapsl
Summary: when epf agent Hazelnut2001 meets some unexpected guests at her door, what will she do? rated K . story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**The unexpected visitor**

By lhasaapsl

I was in my igloo, just surfing the web on my silver laptop, when a sharp knock on the door startled me. I logged off, because I didn't want a box saying 'you have been inactive for over 10 minutes'. I went to the door and opened it. I saw the new EPF member Agent Connor, first.

"Hi Connor!" I said surprised. He glanced at me. I looked down. Oh. I had on my green hoodie, with my blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Not very agent-like. Connor said, "Hazel. I quit the EPF,"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. He nodded. "WHY?"

"Because my new boss provided me with a better opportunity then just following Gary's orders," he said. I stared at him.

"There are no other agent bosses in club penguin except The Director," I said, confused. He glared at me. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadow. "HERBERT?" I yelled.

"Well, well, well, an agent!" he said evilly. He cackled. "Good work, Connor,"

I glared at Herbert. "You'll never get away," I said, seething.

He smiled piteously at me. He said, "Follow," He turned and walked away with Connor following him. I quickly grabbed my spy phone from besides the door, and grabbed my backpack with clothes, food, and drinks. I stuffed my laptop in. I closed my backpack, and put it on. I held my spy phone. With the other flipper, I teleported to the EPF HQ.

When Gary saw me, he said," Agent Hazel?" I blushed, and quickly changed into agent clothes out of sight. I explained to him what had happened. His eyebrows raised. He pushed his glasses up his beak further. "Connor? That new agent?" he asked. I nodded. "He was a newbie," he said. He suddenly went to the control terminal and sent all the EPF agents (except Connor) a message saying, "Herbert recruiting ex-epf agents. Need help around island!" the agents who were working in the HQ, looked at the message. They all gasped. All of them started working furiously. Some penguins kept working with the field-ops, the others trying to keep defending the computer system from bots, some penguins holding a meeting, discussing, and some penguins monitoring the whole island, including the dojo, iceberg, and the wilderness.i, however, started working on my laptop to find out where Herbert, Klutzy and Connor were with my special chip I had inside my laptop. I saw that they were in their lair. I texted my EPF friend who wasn't at the HQ, "quick come to the hq Herbert recruited connor need help u surprised tht Herbert tricked connor?" she texted back, "k comin and ya im surprised!" A couple seconds later, she arrived out of breath and rushed over to me.

" Oh no, Herbert-klutzy!-wait, no Connor! Wait, what about klutzy if he has Connor?!" she said.

"I don't know about Klutzy, Herbert, Connor, and Klutzy are in Herberts secret lair," I said. Suddenly, the power went out. A voice said, "So long, EPF agents. I will RULE club penguin! Mwahhahahaha!" I think it was Herbert. That is all I remembered before everyone blacked out.

A/N: what do you think? Should I make a sequel? If I get yes's then I'll write the sequel of what happens. Or else you can just imagine what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of club penguin:epf vs. herbert**

A/N: sorry about confusion! I do not own club penguin or any characters in this story except for Hazelnut2001, she is my penguin, and the plot.

I looked around blearily. I was still in the HQ, but what had happened? _Oh yeah, _I thought. _Herbert, blackout, Connor….. _I looked around. Nothing was missing, except the TV screen and the field-ops screen were destroyed. I looked over at my friend. Lily was just stirring. I whispered, "Lily. Wake up!" she sat up.

"wha-?-blackout!-herbert?-oh it's you, Hazel," she said in a rush. She relaxed. Then she saw the field-ops screen. "AAAAAAAH!" she screamed. I covered my ears. Oh right. Field-ops had been fun for her.

"Lily. Relax, okay? The screen will be repaired," I said. Her scream had woken up all the others. They sprang back into life. They remembered everything, and they got to work. The field-ops penguins started trying to repair the screen, and had a repair-penguin with them. Lily rushed over to them to help. She was also a field-ops penguin. I was a computer system defender along with some others. I went over there, and started blocking the bots. The others joined me. Even the meeting penguins. We all talked about what happened. Well, mainly only the meeting penguins. The others, like me, were too busy concentrating on defending our system. A sentence made me jump. "….Gary hasn't recovered yet….." I gasped and almost let a bot slip. I quickly defended it., but the words kept swirling in my head. Gary. Recovered?.No. I quickly went back to my task. Suddenly a message popped up, saying, "All bots destroyed. Herbert has fled with Klutzy and unknown. All safe." We quickly relied the message to everyone, and the room erupted into cheers. Both screens had been fixed, all the bots were destroyed, and…Gary had recovered. THE END


	3. Chapter 23

**Club penguin: epf vs. Herbert part 2:**

A/N: I don't own cp, all that. I only own plot and Hazelnut2001. No copyright intended. Rated K+.

I blinked my eyes. I remembered there was a blackout. Agent Connor? Oh wait, he went with Herbert. So just Connor. Okay. I checked my backpack. Everything was still there. Phew! I looked over at Lily, my EPF friend. I was so glad that our other friend, Maya, wasn't an EPF agent. She would have been so scared. I mean, you have to be brave for the EPF, right? Like, to face Herbert. And those PSA missions. Like when your sled crashes. Even I was kind of scared. Anyways, lily was just stirring. I whispered, "Lily. Wake up!" she groaned and sat up. "Blackout, is Herbert gone yet? I think it was Herbert," she muttered. I heard and said, " Lily, blackouts over. And I'm pretty sure it was Herbert and Connor." She mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nothing," she said quietly. I looked around. All around us, penguins were stirring and talking. Once a whole group was up, they would all start talking and working. Lily's group was up, so she got up and helped them. I went over to the security terminal and started defending the system. I noticed that quite a few bots had hacked the system, so I changed the password and everything, causing the bots to get confused and leave. I defended the system for a while by myself. Slowly, my group woke up, and started helping me. After a while, I logged onto my laptop. Herbert, Klutzy, and Connor were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a cry from my group startled me.

"WE DID IT! WE DEFEATED HERBERT!" they were screaming. I yelled in shock, and stuffed my laptop away. I rushed over. A screen had popped up saying, "The bots are defeated. No more left. Herbert, Klutzy, and unknown have fled the island." We whooped and hollered. I noticed Gary to the side, looking pleased that we had done it without him. I said, "Gary! Come celebrate!" he shook his head.

"No, you agents enjoy yourselves," he said, smiling, and went into his office. Shortly, we received a text saying, "Well done, agents. In honor of your good work, all of you have a week off. –Gary" we screamed some more, and gathered our stuff. Lily caught up to me as I was walking out and said, "Sleepover tonight?" I nodded.

"Just as long as there's no Connor or Herbert!" I joked. We laughed, and went to her iggy.

THE END

A/N: hope you enjoyed!


End file.
